Changes in Direction
by Fawnleap
Summary: *Sequel to All Roads Lead Home* Bailey returned after finding her long lost brother and Mother. But what will happen when someone else returns only bringing trouble? What will she do when everything she knows is being torned apart? Who can she go to?
1. Chapter 1

Plain. That's what she was, the girl staring at me in the mirror. She had a heart shaped face that was surrounded by the unruly dark brown locks. Well dark brown with two strands of blonde hair. Her eyes were a light green color with small flecks of brown in them. Her hair reached just below her shoulders. She wasn't pretty but she wasn't ugly just... plain.

"Bailey! Hurry or you'll be late." Candy's voice floated up the stairs to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her as my eyes searched the room for my bag.

I found it quickly and throw it over my shoulder before rushing out of my room and down the stairs.

"Running late again?" Dad asked me when I got into the kitchen with an amused grin. He as sitting at the table reading the news paper.

"No." I chuckled as I moved over to him and leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled. "Have a good day sweetheart."

"If I didn't fail my test it will be a good day." I declared moving next to Candy. She had an amused smile on her face watching us.

"Well then we better get ready for a bad day." Tally teased from next to Candy.

I stuck y tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Come on girls. Time to go to school." Candy said holding the door open.

We both groaned as we walked out the door and Candy and dad laughed.

(Break) ~~~~~~~~~

"So do you think you passed or?" Johney asked walking past where I sat at the desk. He plopped down next to me.

"Honestly? No." I sighed slouching back into my chair.

He gave me a supportive lopsided smile. "I'm sure ya did."

"Thanks." I shrugged and he chuckled. The bell went off signaling we had to be in our seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen find your seats please." Our teacher, Mrs. Frill told us. "Today you'll be getting your scores back on your Hunger Games tests."

I bit my lip. I failed I know I did.

"Bay, relax you did fine." Johney said softly.

I looked over to see him looking at me with concern.

His messy brown hair he inherited from his mother covered his forehead and almost his eyes which were the sea green color his father's had been. He had a lot of his dad's features, including his good looks. He was tall too. He was 5'11'' already while I was only 5'7''.

Johney and I had always been close. When we were little it was a best friend kind of close and then as we got older it turned to a brother sister kind of close. He was always protective of me and always the first one to be concerned... sometimes his protective nature and concern rivaled my fathers.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Johney."

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." I smiled back. A let out a small giggle.

"Miss Hawethorn, Mr. Odair." Mrs. Frill said clearing her throat. We both looked up at her. She placed my test on my desk and then placed Johney's test on his before going down the row.

I snatched my test and looked at my score. 135 out of 145. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"What did ya get?" Johney asked.

"135."

"Not bad. I told ya you would do good."

I smiled over at him. "Thanks Johney."

~~~~~~~~(Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your test?" Candy asked me when I got home.

"I got an A." I told her

"Good." She said smiling at me.

Candy was on the shorter side. She was about 5'6''. She had short curly blonde hair that fell to about her shoulders. She had sky blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She was so pretty. She has light dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She had high cheeks bones also.

"Yeah I guess it is." I said shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

Dad walked into the room smiling. "What did ya get Bailey?"

"135."

"That's good." He smiled at me. I shrugged.

He rubbed his hand together smiling. "Katniss and Trevor are coming up here next week."

"What?!" I exclaimed looking at him with wide eyes.

He smiled at me. "They wanted to come up and get to know you better. Lola and Peeta are coming here too."

I throw myself into his arms while he laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. It made me feel like a little girl again when something would happen and he'd wrap me in his arms and make my tears go away. Or just when I wanted to hug him because it made me feel safe.

He gave me one last squeeze before we pulled apart. "This is so cool." I smiled up at him.

"That it is Bailey." He grinned down at me.

* * *

So I know it's short but I wanted to at least start this since I promised it months ago. I couldn't think of the plot to this but I fidgured I should at least update one chapter for you guys! Like I said I know it's short only 825 words but I think I can make the plot off of this. I'll be posting soon I think but if I don't it's because life is really bussy. I have exams in a couple of weeks and then i'm take four online classes this summer so I'll be busy with that and my horses so I'll write when I get around to it!. Well love you guys leave a review of what you'd like in the story and I'll try my best to add it! Oh and if you have any questions!


	2. chapter two

"Hey Bay." I looked over to my right to see Hunter standing there. We were waiting in line for our lunch. Sadly, we where at the end of the line.

"Hey." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So what did ya get on that test?"

"135 you?"

"145."

I gave him a glare. "Not fair. /you and Johney shouldn't have to take it since you have to teach it to others." I huffed.

He chuckled. The voice both deep and sweet like honey. "It's not our fault our parent died so we have to teach it."

I gave a small frown feeling bad that I'd said that.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "Don't feel bad Bailey." He reached out a squeezed my shoulder.

I smiled slightly at him. He gave me a full out grin. We both started too laugh as the line moved up.

~~~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~

I sat down between Johney and Jade. Jade reached over and grabbed a part of my cookie and popped it into her mouth. I gave her the death glare and swatted her hand away when she went for seconds.

"Come one Bay! Just one more piece." She pouted but I shook my head. "No! No more of my cookie." I said narrowing my eyes playfully at her.

He pouted once more, her black hair falling over her face for a minutes. I giggled and she joined me.

Jade was pretty. She had long glossy black hair and the same crystal green eyes her brother her. I had heard that Hunter gotten his red hair from his father while Jade had gotten her hair from her mother. They both got their eyes from their mother. She had rounded cheeks. Hunter had less rounded cheeks though.

I'd met Jade when I was five. We'd bonded over small toys in our preschool class and we'd been best friends ever since.

Well my second best friend. Johney would always be my first best friend. Johney and I had known each other since I was born. My dad and his mother were and still are good friends. Johney and I would play together all the time. I guess that was what made my dad, Candy or Annie babysitting us so easy for them. They just shoved us together and we would play until we fell asleep. Then we had gotten older and Johney started acting like my big brother. I remember once a girl had made me cry and Johney had yelled at her and then hugged me until I had stopped crying. I also remember the first time I had got my heart broken by a guy. Johney had actually hit him for cheating on me. Then he got me ice cream and hugged me until he took me home when Candy and Gale had hugged me until the tears went away.

"Hey guys." Tally flopped down next to Hunter on the other side with a sigh.

Tally had long wavy blonde hair that fell to about her waist. She had green eyes instead of Candy's blue eyes but she had Candy's face. Even Candy's small nose.

Today though her usual nice looking hair was put messily together in a pony tail and she looked like she hadn't had much sleep the night before.

"You okay Tal?" I asked her.

She nodded/ "Didn't get much sleep last night." She sighed. "And I got a 100 on that Hunger Games test."

"Why so low?" I asked her.

Tally sighed. "I just travel with mom and listen to stories so I didn't think I had to learn the information so I zoned out and didn't listen and I found out that their were topics on the test I didn't know." He bit her lip and looked at me. "Do you think Mom and Dad will be mad?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. Dad might because she really wants us to know what it was like since he lived in fear of it and I'm not sure about Candy… Her father was a victor in it but she was also from district two so she might be mad might not be."

"Yeah I guess that's true." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure nothing will happen Tally." Hunter told her and she looked up at him.

"I sure hope so."

~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~~

I stepped into my English class and sat down at my desk. Jade sat down at the desk beside me.

"Hey. You're name's Bailey right?" I looked up to see Gregen looking down at me.

Gregen had black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was kind of one of the hottest guys in school. He's never actually talked to me before. Never even looked at me. He was more worried about talking to girls like Lilith and Penal then girls like me and Jade.

"Yeah, you're Gregen right?" I asked him.

He smiled at me flashing his white teeth. "Yeah that's my name. Could I borrow a pencil from you?"

I nodded and pulled out a pencil and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said before going to his desk next to Lilith and Penel. Both girls turned and glared at me before looking at him while batting their eyes at him.

"Did he really just ask you for a pencil?" Jade asked.

I turned to her and chuckled. "Yeah he did."

"The hottest guy in school asked your name and then for a pencil. He has like six of them Bailey!" She said as her eyes grow wide. "He like you Bailey!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt it's that Jade. He doesn't even know me. This really is the first time he's ever talked to me."

"So! Doesn't mean he can't have a crush!" She squealed again. "This is so exciting! Bailey finally gets a boyfriend." She put her hands to her chest and squealed quietly again. I was surprised no one was looking at her weird.

She stopped and looked at me suddenly. "Bailey, you relies you can't hang out with Johney and Hunter as much if you two do go out right?"

"Jade! First, he doesn't like me. He asked for a pencil not a date! And second Johney's my best friend and Hunter is just a friend too. Now shut up before they declare you crazy and send you away." I told her laughing at the end.

"Bay! He has six pencils! He just wanted to talk to you!" he whispered screamed at me. "He likes you!"

I rolled my eyes and got ready to reply when the teacher started to talk.

"Everyone face the front now please!"

* * *

So longer chapter, 1,144 words! Please leave a review and I'll try to post again tomorrow! Oh and their's a poll on my profile, please go vote in it so I knwo which ones to finish in what order! Love you all and please leave a review! Means the world to me. Oh and what do you think of Johney and Bailey's friend ship? And just so everyone knows I know you realy Spell his name Johnny but in this story I spell it Johney.


	3. Chapter three

"Bailey! Come on! Time for school." Dad yelled at me through the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled back to him while I slipped a pair of jeans over my hips quickly buttoning and zipping them.

"We're not being late!" He yelled back sounding frustrated.

"We won't!" I huffed.

I heard him sigh. I could picture him holding his forehead and shaking his head at my words. It put a small smile on my face as I slipped on my sweatshirt and scanned the room for my bag.

"Bailey!"

I found my bag and rushed over towards it, not stopping as I swung it over my shoulder and walked to the door.

"Bail-" I cut him off by opening the door.

"I know Dad, I know hurry up." I said as I passed him. He huffed out but followed me down the stairs.

When we got into the kitchen Tally was leaning against the counter, her arms crossed against her chest. Her long blonde hair was tied into a pony tail but a few strands hung around her face.

"See, why can't you be ready on time like your sister?" Dad grumbles at me.

"Because I'm not perfect like Tally." I grinned back at him. He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on my back and put some pressure on his hand. Not enough to actually push me but enough for me to get the message.

"I get it! Time to go." I laughed and headed towards the door, swinging it open and ran towards the car. I rushed to the front passenger door and swung it open sliding into the seat. I shut the door and then focused on putting my seatbelt on.

"Not fair! She got the front yesterday!" Tally yelled and in the mirror I could see her throwing her hands in the air.

"Life ain't fair get in the car." Dad grumbled but he had a smile on his face as he reached the driver side.

Tally stuck her tongue out at him but slide into the back seat.

"So how's school going?" Dad asked after the car had moving for a little bit,

"Alright." I shrugged.

"Uhh okay I guess." Tally said quietly. I could see her shift uncomfortably. She never lied and when she did she was very bad at it.

Gale looked into the mirror to see her. "You sure? You can tell me if you're struggling."

"It's nothing…I just got a bad grade on a test that's all." Tally said with a sigh deciding to tell the truth.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No.. Well I don't think so at least."

"What was it about?" His eyes returned to the road and his concern for her dropped a small amount. He may not have been her real father  
but I can say he always treated us the same and honestly did care a lot for her. He would do about anything for her.

"The Hunger Games… I thought I knew so I didn't pay attention." She admitted.

"Maybe next time you should pay attention even if you do know." He said with a chuckle.

She giggled. "Yeah I guess."

~~~~(break)~~~~~`

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Johney asked me. We were in English class but instead of doing his work he was talking.

"Nothing why?" I told him answering another question on my paper.

"Hunter, Jade and I were going to hang out. Wanted to know if you wanted to." He said looking at my paper and copying my answer.

"Really? Taking my answers?" I asked him laughing.

He grinned at me as he nodded. "So do you or not?" He asked me.

"I guess." I said focusing on the next question.

He rolled his eyes and leaned over to look at my paper. I giggled softly as he copied yet another answer.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked him.

"Watching a movie and getting food I think."

"Sounds fun."

"Hey Johney, do you have the answer to number two?" Lilith looked back us and batted her eyelashes at Johney.

He nodded and showed her his paper.

"Thanks! I just couldn't get it." She said biting her lip trying to act cute. Johney shrugged. It still amazed me how he could be so blind to these things. Or well not blind as much as didn't care or react to them. Girls hit on him all the time and he never did anything.

"So you guys are going to see a movie?" She asked sneaking a glare at me before turning back to Johney.

Lilith was the biggest brat in the school. She was also the most popular. She had short platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She had a beauty mark just below her lower right lip. She also has had a crush on Johney since 7th grade. But she'd also had a crush on every guy in the school since 7th grade. And for some reason I never had known she hated me.

"Maybe, why?" Johney asked.

"Just wondering. Maybe we could hang out sometime." She said batting her eyelashes again.

"Well probably not today… you don't really get along with Jade or Bailey." He said smiling apologetically at her. She actually pouted but turned around.

"Why do you walk to her?" I asked him.

He laughed but shrugged. "She's not bad once you get to know her."

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes while he chuckled.

The bell rang letting us know class was over.

~~~~(break)~~~~~`

I sat down at my desk next to Jade's but she wasn't here yet.

"Hey Bailey." Gregen said pulling out the chair from the desk in front and sitting on it facing me.

"Hi Gregen." I said.

"You can call me Greg." He smiled at me and I nodded smiling back.

"So what are you doing Friday?" He asked.

I look up at him shocked. "Nothing. Why?"

He shrugged. "Maybe we could hang out or something ya know?"

"Y..ya I guess so." I said and he laughed softly smiling again.

"I'll talk to you later about it… Wouldn't want to make Lilith even madder then she is at you." He said jokingly as Lilith walked in.

I laughed. "Is that even possible?"

He laughed flashing me grin before he went to his seat.

"Was Gregen talking to you? Did he need another pencil?" Jade said sting down at her seat.

"No… he actually wanted to hang out Friday." I told her.

She looked over at me with excided eyes. "Really? I told you he likes you!"

"Doesn't mean anything Jade! He probably just wants to be friends." I laughed.

"Not believing it." She said and I laughed sticking my tongue out at her.

~~~~~~(break)~~~~~

"How long does it take to put your stuff away?" Hunter said standing next to my locker.

Johney and Jade had went off the restaurant while Hunter agreed to stay behind for me.

"Hey don't judge! I have a lot of things." I grumbled. He laughed making my heart do tiny flips.

"I see that." He said.

"Hey Bailey, Hunter." I voice said. I turned my head to see it was Gregen.

"Hey Greg." Hunter said and I nodded to him.

"You guys going somewhere?" He asked.

"Waiting for slow poke here so we can go see a movie." Hunter said jabbing his thumb in my direction.

"You two going by yourselves?" Gregen asked.

"Nah as a group you want to come?" Hunter said.

"Sure, got nothing better to do." Gregen laughed.

Hunter laughed. I finished shoving things into my locker and swung my bag onto my shoulder while shutting the locker.

"Finally!" Hunter exclaimed and I shot him a playful glare. He grinned back at me.

~~~~(break)~~~~~~

We walked into the restaurant spotted the group quickly.

"We ordered pizza hope you don't mind." Jade said as we all sat down.

"Nope, hope you don't mind that I invited Gregen." Hunter said flopping down next to Johney, Gregen sitting next to her.

Jade who was sitting next to me quickly gave me a knowing happy expression and I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what movie we seeing?" I ask.

"A scary one." Johney simply replied.

"You know I hate them though." I said frowning.

"You can also cling to me for comfort babe." Johney said giving me a wink and flashing a grin. "Or Hunter."

I kicked him under the table and he laughed.

"Or I could run to Jade for comfort."

"That hurts." Johney said to me pretending to look hurt and I laughed.

* * *

So no reviews so far... please review for me? I would really like to know if you like this... anyway what would you guys think of if I did a chapter in Johney's Point of view? And what do you think of Gregen? and his name is pronounced Greg- in. Please leave i a review anything you want in the story! Also I'll post a chapter all this week if I can but I might not be able to next week because I have exams. So another long chapter, 1,454 words. Well thanks for reading this and reviewing ;) See you guys tomorrow!


	4. Chapter Four

Read bottom author note* Must read it!

* * *

"So what's this I hear about you hanging out with Gregen?" Johney asked me spread out on my bed. We were suppose to be doing homework but I didn't think that was going to happen.

"He asked to hang out." I shrugged.

"Just hang out? Randomly?" He said giving me that knowing "that's not what happened" face.

"Yeah I guess." I shrugged focusing on my math.

"I don't think you should go." He said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked surprised looking up from my paper at him. He was now sitting up and looking right back at me.

"He… he doesn't ask girls he doesn't talk to hang out unless he wants something or if he… likes them."

"So? Maybe I'm different or maybe he does like me…" I trailed off.

"Do you like him?"

"No. But.. What is it with you and Jade?! He probably just wants to hang out okay?" I said jumping up from my chair.

"Bailey, relax! I'm just looking out for you." He said standing up to.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not a little girl anymore Johney. I can look out for myself."

"I know you can." He said taking a small step forward. "I just don't want you to get hurt if you make a mistake."

"You think I'd make a mistake?" I said quietly crossing my arms and looking at the ground.

"No!.. Yes." He admitted then said softly. "Everyone makes them Bailey."

"Thanks trusting my own mind." I bit back at him.

"Bailey you know I you to make good choices it's just-" He cut himself off.

"Just what?" I said meeting his eyes. I almost looked down but forced myself to keep looking.

"Nothing. Look I should go. Mom wanted me to work around the house."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him as he started walking past me to the door.

He stopped once he reached the door and smiled. "Of course Catnip." He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

~~~~~(break)~~~~~~

I got to school the next day and as at my locker; putting things away.

"Hey."

I looked over to see Gregen standing next to my locker. "Oh hey. What are we doing tonight?"

"Though we could walk around or something." He shrugged. Lame I know but I couldn't think of anything else." He gave a small laugh.

"That's cool." I said laughing. "But I have to go home first and drop my stuff off. I'll meet you at the park though?"

"Sounds amazing." He said grinning at me and I laughed.

~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~~

"So you're still hanging out with him?" Johney grumbled to me at lunch. It was just Hunter, Johney and I right now since Tally and Jade were still waiting in line.

"Yes Johney. I'm still hanging out with him." I laughed.

"Still saying it's not because he think you're cool." He grumbled again look slightly mad.

"And here I thought you thought I was cool." I playfully pouted.

He looked up and smiled. "You are. But he doesn't ask to hang out with you the second time her talks to you just because he finds you cool."

"It was the forth time and he might." I said pointing my fork at him as I talked.

He frowned. "You count the times he talks to you?" He almost sounded sad.

"Maybe." I joked shrugging.

His expression turned to annoyed and something else. "Well then have fun with your boyfriend." He spat standing up picking up his lunch try.

"Johney! Relax!" I said but he turned away anyways to go sit with some other friends.

I looked at Hunter. "What is his problem?"

He gave me a sad knowing smile. "Maybe if you paid attention ore you'd see it."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He grinned. "Can't say sorry."

I narrowed my eyes. "Please? I'd rather not have my best friend mad at me."

He smiled sadly. "That's your first problem." His whispered but I still heard.

"What is?"

"Nothing." H said shaking his head. "I'd tell you Bay but he would kill me." He said grimacing.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys."

~~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got home from spending the afternoon with Gregen. Johney hadn't talked to me all day; still mad from lunch. When I walked into the living room there was a man with blonde hair and dark green eyes. Eyes like Tally's.

Tally was tucked in Dad's arms and Candy was standing next to them looking mad. Dad looked like he could kill the man. Tally just looked scared. Like her world was falling apart.

"Who's he?" I asked.

The man turned to me and smiled. "Ketter. Tally's father."

I was shocked. From what I understood he'd left Candy and Tally when Tally was only two weeks old for a younger women.

After a pause I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I want Tally back. And I' not leaving until she's mine again."

With those words I suddenly understood Tally's expression because it felt like my world was crumbling around me. Tally was my sister not some possession. Not something you could own. Anger burned in me as I glared at him.

"Get. Out."

* * *

*sigh* I hate to do this but since this is the fourth chapter and not one review, i'm not updating until I get one review. Just one. I'ts really not hard to write "update." Really it's not and reviews make e happy and confident in my writing. When i'm happy and confident in writing, I write more and longer chapters. So Review! Anyway thanks for reading, and what do you guys want to happen in this story? Tell me if you want something before I get to far into it to add it. So Love you guys! Review!


	5. Chapter Five

"Is he really going to take me?" Tally sobbed into my chest. We were half sitting half laying on her bed while downstairs Candy and Dad were talking to him. I held her tightly as she cried her eyes out. Her arms were loosely around me.

"No. Dad won't let him." I said softly to her as I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not even his kid though Bailey! Maybe Dad wants me gone." She said moving back to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy while her lip quivered.

"Don't say that Tally! Dad loves you whether you're biologically his or not." I said forcefully and she nodded.

I kissed her forehead one more time as she sighed deeply with sadness before the sobbing started again.

~~~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a light knock on her door before Dad stuck his head around the door. "How are my girls doing?"

"Ok." We same at the same time.

He smiled and walked into the door. "Good." His eyes looked over at Tally and he sighed. Moving to our bed he sat down and leaned over to wrap his arms around Tally. It'll be ok sweetie. I won't let him take you." He utters placing a kiss on her forehead. He glances over at me with Tally tucked into his side. She was sobbing again as he reached his arm out to pull me into the hug.

~~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~

"So… Tally's biological father wants her back?" Jade said. We were all sitting down at the lunch table. Well all accept for Johney. He actually seemed like he was avoiding me.

"Yup." I said popping the p. "And is Hunter really mad at me for hanging out with Greg?" I asked looking at Hunter. Hunter always seemed to know him best in our group besides me.

He gave me a small smile. "Yeah he is."

"Why?" I exclaimed. "It isn't that big of deal! Why does he have to be so mad?"

He gave me another small smile. "Bailey really, if you know what I know it would make since why he's upset." He said quietly.

"Then tell me." I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Can't love."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid friendship secrets.

"I think it's cute." Tally giggled.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Well… it's just that… well he's jealous." She said uncomfortable.

"What?" I laughed.

She gave me a 'stop being dumb' look. "Oh come on Bailey! Everyone knows he likes you. Well everyone but you."

"No he doesn't! We're just friends." I said laughing a little.

"Bailey. You may be friends but he wants more then friendship." She said softly.

"No he doesn't.." I said standing up. "Anyway I have to. Mrs. Flinn wants me to do a project or something." I said to them before walking away.

~~~~~~~~(Break)~~~~~~`

I walked into my house, Tally following.

"Bailey? Tally?" I hear a familiar voice and look up.

Leaning against the kitchen cupboard is Katniss.

"Katniss!" I yell before launching myself in her arms.

She laughed and hugged me close to her.

"I forgot you guys were coming." I said as I pulled away.

"I heard a lot's been going on with Tally's real dad." She said smiling sympathetically at me.

"Yeah." Tally and I both say as Trevor walked into the kitchen.

"Trevor?" I said grinning.

"Yeah?" He asked and I rushed over to hug him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"I missed you guys." I said turning to look at both of them.

"We missed you." Katniss smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

This is on the really short side but I'll be uploading again tonight. Or i'll try. I won't be uploading tomorrow because I won't be home all day so I'm sorry for that but I'll try to get another chapter written tonight and post it tonight to make up for not posting tomorrow. Anyways leave a review please and I really want to know... what do you think of Bailey and Johney? Or do you want Bailey and Hunter?

Adel: Thank you so so so so so so so much for reviewing! Thank you for liking my stories and for following this story! It means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter six

"Stay away from her!" I screamed at Tally's biological father. He was once again in our living room. Candy was sitting on the couch crying.. Dad was out with Katniss and Trevor or I know he'd be her yelling at him shoving me back. So that exactly what I was doing. Yelling at the man and shoving Candy back." He said holding up.

I gritted my teeth and spat at him. "Tally's my sister! You taking her would break up my family!"

He sighed deeply. "Tally isn't part of your family!"

"Yes she is!" I yelled before taking a step forward and slapping his on his cheek hard.

"Bailey!" Candy yelled. I felt arms pick me up from behind and pull me away from Tally's father.

"Let me go!" I yelled squirming in the grip but I couldn't get loose.

"No yet." I heard a ruff voice say in my ear.

"Johney! Let me go!" I yelled again swinging my legs back trying to kick him.

He sighed and continued to drag me out of the door.

"Johney!" I growled still aiming to kick him. I managed to get a hard kick to his shins. He groaned and cussed in my ear before he dropped me on the kitchen counter.

"Calm down Bay." He said turning me to face him.

I shoved him away from me. "No! I hate him!" I yelled again not caring if he was five feet away from me.

"Bailey." He said calmly resting his hand on my lower thighs. I shook my head feeling tears in my eyes. He looked at me carefully for a few second before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in deeply.

"I hate him." I mumbled against me.

He softly stroked my hair. "I can see that." He whispered quietly.

I breathed in deeply one more time before pulling back. He released me but still looked at me. "Do you think Candy will be mad?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Wait… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Tally?"

He gave me a small smile. "We came home. She's out in the living room with Candy."

"And him." I growl.

He laughed softly. "Yeah and him."

I jumped off the counter and started to go back to the living room but once again hands grabbed my side.

"Johney!" I laughed trying to remove his hand but he squeezed harder.

"I know you. You're not going in there until your dad gets home." He tugged me back to the counter.

I sighed deeply and gave him a playful glare. "Fine." I huffed and he laughed.

~~~~~(break)~~~~~~

"You're not taking Tally." Gale said through gritted teeth.

"She's my daughter. I want her back." Tally's biological father- who I learned is named Kale- sighed.

"I raised her. I was there for every single thing in her life! You left her and her mother for a younger woman!" Dad spat at him.

"So I had a family with another woman! I want Tally to come live with me, my wife and her siblings!" Kale said.

"She can stay here with her sister and her parents." Dad growled.

"I know I made a mistake but I want my daughter back! Is that so bad?"

"When you want to take her away from her family, away from everything she knows, yeah it is."

"Then what I want is wrong! So what! She's my daughter!"

"No she's not!" Dad spat back at him. His face was turning red with anger. "A father raises his child. He doesn't kick his child and her mother _out on the street_ because he got his maid pregnant."

I hadn't known that Candy was on the streets.

"Like I said; I made mistakes!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Dad said between gritted teeth.

"And if I don't?" Kale challenged.

"I'll shoot you with my bow." Dad said crossing his arms.

Kale's eyes got wider and he finally turned and left the house.

"Finally!" Dad growled.

"You'd shoot him with a bow?" Katniss said lifting her eyebrow.

"He actually tried to take my daughter, yes I would." Gale said shrugging. Katniss and Trevor laughed.

"Thanks Dad." Tally said standing on the stairs behind Gale.

Dad turned to her and smiled. "Anytime sweet heart."

Tally ran over to him and he kissed her forehead softly while hugging her tightly.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Gale said softly.

Dad and Tally left and Katniss and Trevor turned to me.

"So you hit him?" Trevor asked me with a light smile.

"He deserved it." I growled.

He laughed.

"Bailey. You should get to bed." I heard the soft voice of Candy. I looked over and she was smiling softly at me. Today had been a long day for her and you could tell.

"Alright." I sighed. I hugged everyone before heading up to my room.

~~~~~(break)~~~~~

I woke up at in the middle of the night.

I could hear a soft tapping on my window. I looked over at the clock. 12:30.

I sighed and swung myself out of bed and walked over to the window opening it slowly. I looked out and could see the outline of a person standing in my yard.

"Johney?"

"Yeah. Move over." He called out quietly.

I stepped back from the window and soon Johney was pulling himself into my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked blinking sleep out of my eyes.

"You were about to cry when I was over earlier. I know it wasn't because of him." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"So you thought you'd come and wake me up in the middle of the night?" I muttered.

He smiled. Even when I was a jerk to him he just smiled and shrugged it off. "Well it's always what we've done before."

I smiled at that. Whenever something bad would happen in my life Johney would wait till our parents went to bed -or at least thought we were in bed - and would sneak into my room. We would just sit and talk for hours, or he'd let me cry my eyes out while her held me until I didn't need to cry anymore.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said softly.

"People at school. Really it's nothing" I shrugged.

"What do you mean people at school?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. It was kind of adorable.

"Nothing. Just Lilith being herself nothing else." I lied. Lilith had been being mean ore then normal. Pushing me in the hallway or anywhere any chance she got. Gregen acted like he never talked to me before. That really didn't bother me except for the fact he was only doing it because of Lilith. And lastly the worst part was Johney had been completely ignoring me for the last two weeks. Wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't look at me, nothing.

"Bailey I know you better then that. What's been going on." He said sternly.

I sighed. I told him everything knowing I could hide it from him He know me too well. Well I told him everything except for his part in it.

He sighed. "Do you… do you like Gregen." He looked a little sad and he had the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No I don't. I just don't like people saying they want to be friends and then completely ignoring me." I sighed sitting down on my bed.

"Bailey… Does this have anything to do with me not talking to you? You wouldn't be close to crying over that." He said while sitting down next to me.

I shrugged. "You might be a part of it." I admitted.

He was quiet for a few moments. I looked at me feet the whole time until I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and he pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry Bay." He said softly resting his chin on top of my head.

"It's fine." I mumbled. He pulled us down so we were lying down and pulled me close to his side. I lay there for a while in silence before I started to feel sleep drag at me again.

"Good night Johney." I mumbled. "Thanks."

I almost was asleep before he replied. "Anytime Bailey. Good night." I felt him squeeze me softly before sleep finally took me.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for leaving you guys for two days! Well anyway this chapter is 1,443 words! Leave a review please and tell me hat you think! What do you think about Johney sneaking into Baileys room? And another thing is Bailey is 16 by the way just so everyone knows. Whe love you guys see you tomorrow and maybe since I'm feeling good today tonight! I don't kknow lol


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. Groaning I slammed my hand down on the shut off button. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up. _Why does school have to start so early?_ Will all my will power I manage to swing myself out of bed. Or more like roll out of bed. Darn Johney for coming over so late.

I stumbled over to my dresser and pulled out a red tank top and floral black vest. I slipped the tank top over my head and then slipped the vest over the tank top. I searched for a little bit before finding a pair of blue jeans with a few holes in the legs. I slipped on a necklace that had a small pink bow on it. Candy had given it to me when I was little. I wore it everyday.

After getting dressed I skipped downstairs to the kitchen. Tally was the only one in the kitchen. I looked up at me. I smiled at her and poured myself some cereal. She gave me a knowing smile.

"What?" I said lifting an eyebrow up.

"Johney?" She giggled.

"How do you know about that?" I asked picking up a spoonful of cereal and sticking it into my mouth.

"He passed me when he walked out." She shrugged.

"He come in through my window and yet leaves through the door?" I sighed laughing slightly.

"He wakes you up if he uses the window and besides I think it's cute." She said smiling.

"And how's that?" I asked her.

"I know you two are best friends but I mean he literally goes into your room at night so you can talk whenever you're feeling sad. It's adorable."

"We're best friends." I say finishing my cereal and standing up to go put it in the sink.

"Yeah I know you guys are."

~~~~(break)~~~~~~~

"Johney! Get your hands off my fries!" I exclaimed slapping his hand away as he moved in to take another one.

"But they're so good." He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"I know that's why I got them for myself not you."

"But we're friends. Best friends actually which means we share food." He said snatching another French Fri.

"No it does not." I huffed pulling my food closer to me.

Hunter looked at us and shook his head. "You two are something else."

"But I'm something else in a good way right?" I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Definitely in a good way."

Johney went from a happy face to a scowl. "Thank Hunter." He said sticking a fri into his mouth before he stood up. "I have to go to class." He turned sharply and left.

"What's his problem?" I asked Hunter who was watching him leave.

"I don't know." He said softly. He turned to me and smiled. "So trouble at home?"

"Yeah. Don't want to talk about it." I scowled.

He smiled softly. "I get it… You ant to get away tomorrow?"

"Get away?" I asked.

"Yeah away from the drama?"

"You mean like in a group thing?"

"Well more me and you. You have drama in your family and I guess with Johney and I honestly want one night without Jade around." He said laughing slightly.

"Sure." I smiled.

He smiled back as Jade and Tally joined the table. "Hey guys. Where's Johney?" Tally asked.

"I don't know. He got ad I think." I shrugged.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Beat me." I sighed picking up a french fri and sticking it into my mouth.

~~~~~(break)~~~~~~~~~

"So this is what you do with your life? Watch movies?" Trevor asked. We were sitting on the couch and watching one of my favorite movies Sweet HomeAlabama. It was from before Panem but I still loved it.

"When there's nothing else to do. What did you do?" I shrugged.

"I hunted. Mom taught me." He said.

"Dad use to take me hunting all the time but then he got his job and really couldn't. We still go sometimes." I told him.

"Mom would take me once a week and then told me I could go by myself when I was 12."

"At least we have one thing in common." I laughed and he joined me.

~~~~~(break)~~~~~

"That was so boring." Hunter groaned next to me.

I looked over and laughed. "You said I could choose the movie."

"I didn't think you would find a chick flick."

I grinned at him popping some pop corn in my mouth. "What can I say I'm a girl."

"I can see that." He sighed. I laughed and hugged him one arm.

"Thanks for suffering through it."

"No problem. just remember that no other guy would do this for ya." He said winking at me.

"Johney would." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He doesn't count."

We laughed as we walked out of the theater. The air had been warm when we had first got here but now it was freezing and I didn't have a coat. I shivered as the cool air touched my skin. Hunter looked over at me and slipped off his coat and put it around my shoulders.

I slid it off my shoulders and hold it out to him. "I'm fine."

"No you're cold it. Take it I'll be fine." He said slipping it around my shoulder once more moving slightly closer.

"Fine." I sighed and tugged it closer.

"Told you, you were cold."

"Shut up." I laughed.

We seemed to have moved closer in out joking conversation until we were inched apart for each other. I turned slightly and ended up centimeters from his face on accident.

"I'm sorry." I said going to take a step back but he stopped me.

With his mouth.

* * *

And cliff hanger kind of! Anyway so I posted this chapter so I could awnser a reveiw. And here's Bailey's outfit baileys_school_day/set?id=116498061

What do you guys think of Hunter and Bailey? Johney fans don't hate me! I just felt like I needed to give these to a chance to okay? Plus I can make lots of drama now.

aliyyahj: first, thank you so much for this review. I like reviews like this so I can help with my writing. ok here it goes.

Johney: Annie and Finnicks son

Bailey: Katniss and Gale's daughter; Trevor's twin sister; Candy and Tally are figuratively her sister and mother. She grow up with the but Gale and Candy aren't together but thy were once and Tally is not Gale's biological daughter but once again his figurative daughter.

Hunter: Parents unkown except that his father was a victor in the Hunger Games and dies during the revoulation. He is Jade's half brother.

Jade: shares the same mom with Hunter

Trevor: Gale and Katniss's son; Bailey's twin

Lola: Peeta's child. figuratively is Katniss's child but not biologically. Trevors figurative sister but not biologically.

Does that awnser your review? If not please tell me what's confusing you and I'll try to help or fix it!


End file.
